


Not Fair

by Natalie668



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fantisising about Draco, Porn Watching, Rubbish Sex with Ron, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie668/pseuds/Natalie668
Summary: Hermione has been with Ron for about 3 years, and sex just isn't what she hoped it would be, he just doesn't care about her needs. Hinted at Draco/Hermione. <3 Enjoy!Based on the song by Lily Allen - Not Fair (Check it out!)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Not Fair

It's not fair  
Short drabble based off the song by Lily Allen – Not fair (Check it out <3 )

Hermione/Ron Hinted Draco/Hermione

Lying in the bed, she couldn't help but feel unbelievably disappointed- they had been together for a good 3 years, and she was hoping that their relationship would have gotten better, but the problem was it hadn't. 

He was sweet with his words, but words were only so much, she gave him all the pleasures which he wanted, yet when they went up to bed he was just no good, he didn't seem to acknowledge that sex was a 2 way street, he was supposed to care and notice that she wasn't enjoying herself. He was supposed to care and not just take. 

She lays back against the sheets, deciding to take the advice of the magazine article she had been reading she unpackaged her vibrator which had arrived the day before, laying back against the sheets she pulled her knickers down, and soon enough the large silicone penis was penetrating her and giving her a feeling she had never felt, fingers drifting down to her waiting clit, she pressed against the tight bundle of nerves which had gone without any notice for so long. 

Imagining the men with which she had watched warily on her tablet, staring down at the blonde handsome man who was currently giving a lady what looked like a most brilliant shag. Her fingers rubbing against the tight nerves, her other hand guiding the vibrating cock in further, a feeling she had been so close to getting yet didn't seem to wash over her like a tsunami, turning her head into the pillow underneath her, moans escaping her lips eyeing the blonde and imagining for a moment that the woman beneath him was herself. 

Closing her eyes and removing the dripping wet cock from her spent pussy, she closed her eyes, and wished for not the first time in her time together with Ron that she had taken Draco's advice that her relationship with Weasley wouldn't get anywhere because she wanted and needed different things. Sighing she lay in the cold wet patch on the bed, and she couldn't help but to feel that she was in a relationship which was heading nowhere.


End file.
